Invisable Too
by CrazedOnigiri
Summary: My interpretation of what happened to Gilbert after the Berlin wall incident. Well, if he's invisable, maybe ha can see Matthew, our other invisible friend. PruCan, cuz I can. Nothing but pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**I love every one who reads this. Even if you flame, you took time to point out my flaws, and didn't quit at the first sentence. well, this is my first story since I killed my old muse and got a new one.**

**warning: I don't own Hetalia...yet. I just need to find where Hidekaz Himaruya lives, and 'talk' to him. **

Gilbert sat on a bench and looked around him. Of course no one was looking at him, which was odd considering you didn't see an albino every day. he leaned against the back of the grungy bench and sighed. Life was pretty depressing now a days.

It had been 6 or 7 decades since the country he represented died off. He was still immortal, jut no one seemed to notice him. His brother did, but only when he was upset with him, that seemed to be most the time considering it wasn't his idea to combine Germany and Prussia. Other countries could see him too, just not as a country.

Gilbert stood up and walked into the middle of the busy sidewalk, no one looked up, even though some of them bumped directly into him. 'People these days,' he told himself, even if he said it out loud, no one would notice. 'I swear, the generations forget more and more of history as time goes on. One day, no one will know of the Roman Empire.'

The albino stopped talking to himself and looked up. There was another man just standing in the middle of the side walk looking gloomy. Curious, he walked over.

"Hey! What's up?" He didn't really expect and answer, but the blond man looked up with a look that was surprise and disbelief. "Yeah, I'm talking to you."

"You- you can see me?" His voice was quiet and quite unnoticeable.

"Of course, and you can see me. Why are you so surprised?"

"No one else seems to see me." At that moment, some one harshly ran into him, pushing the smaller man into the albino's arms.

"I see... Well, how can I not see some one as pretty as you?" This comment got a blush from the blond. The shade of red reminded him of a maple leaf for a reason he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I- I should be going." The now red faced one untangled himself from the pale arms that encased him. Once he was free, he pushed up his rounded glasses and turned.

Gilbert reached out a slender arm and grabbed him. "I don't know your name."

"Matthew," he replied without turning to face him.

"Will you be in this part of Germany again?"

He nodded his head, letting one odd curl bounce in front of his face. "I'm here a week for the world meeting. Not that anything will get done," He added under his breath.

Gilbert chuckled, knowing the last part was indeed true. He let go of Matthew's shoulder and watched him walk off into the busy streets of Berlin.

**Poll time! Should I continue this as a small series. (Probably shouldn't do considering I have an unfinished one.) Or, do you like it as it is? **

**Oh, yeah, I was kidding about 'talking' to Hidekaz Himaruya, don't call the cops. Prison is scary, despite what Russia thinks. T-T**

**Review! (I don't care if you flame, I want to know if I fail.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Indo-Chan, you're my only review... but thanks for the encouraging words. I know I haven't updated this in forever but only last week I was told by lovely Indo-chan that I should continue. You're such an inspiration! Thank you!**

**Well, my Muse is full grown and beautiful! So expect better writing?**

Gilbert walked into the circular meeting room; he had convinced Germany to take him with, to his surprise, his brother readily agreed, not wanting the albino to get depressed and drunk like a certain Brit.

What surprised him further was who was waiting in the conference room. He immediately spotted the boy from the street sitting quietly in chair, looking like he didn't expect anyone to talk to him.

The fact that he looked so alone wasn't surprising, just what he was doing. Only countries were allowed in this meeting, tomorrow representatives would come in. Wondering if he got the schedule mixed up, Gilbert walked over to him.

"Hey there Birdie.' He hadn't noticed the nickname that came out of his mouth, it just seemed natural to call him that. In his defense, he looked like a little lost chick, sort of like his Gilbird when he first got him.

The Canadian looked up, astonished to see the man from Yesterday. "oh, hello."

The other couldn't help but blush, he had the cutest little voice ever.

Right when he was about to ask him, Francis waltzed over, throwing his arms around the boy. "Ah! Petit Mattieu! 'ow long 'as it been?"

The boy smiled a delicate smiled, "About two hours."

Then the Frenchmen noticed Gilbert. "Oh, Gilbert you know mon Mattiue? Don't get any idea's he's too innocent."

He giggled a little, "Non, I was raised by you and Arthur, how can I still be innocent?"

Francis pretended to be astonished, "what? We never did anything less you wakeup from a nightmare and went to find us but instead got a bigger one."

"What about when Arthur came home drunk?'

He sighed a nostalgic, regretful sigh, "He was too far gone at that point. I know he only did it to get me to carry him, but he should 'ave known it was what drove the wedge."

Francis went away after that, probably to go get some wine from one of the staff waiting around. Gilbert turned back to the little blond in front of him, "How do you know him?" he asked though it was pretty evident. HE should have seen it sooner, they looked so much alike.

"He's my father. You?" BY now the whole conversation seemedscripted.

"Friends. Sooooo..." he carried on lamely. He was ashamed of himself for still not knowing what country he was. IT was hard to keep track of all France and England's kids, they had adopted too many in his opinion. He knew it was one of their biological children but his mind kept on drawing up the loud wannabe America. Strangely, when he thought about it, his birdie looked a lot like the loud mouth.

Just as he was about to draw a conclusion, the devil, so to speak, romped over.

"Matty!" He pulled him out of his char and kissed him. "I'm glad Ivan hasn't sat on you yet."

Matthew's face was now bright red, "Alfred, please don't do that in public." if possible, his voice had gotten smaller.

"But, I want every one to know no one can mess with you. Especially Ivan!"

He nodded solemnly before following Alfred to their seats, thus ending Gilbert's chances with the blond he so desired to be with.

**Waaah! I'm so mean to Prussia. Either way, in later chapters I plan on making Alfred advantage taking... is that a thing? and then Gil will save the day, because I love him.**

**I'm also sorry about Canada, I can't describe him in a way other than boy. he's most certainly not a man...**


End file.
